The present invention relates to window or glazing units such as used on windows and doors and, in particular, to decorative grille or muntin assemblies which overlie a glazing panel.
It is conventional to overlie a glazing panel of a window with a decorative grille or muntin assembly so as to
create the appearance of a multi-panel window. One such assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,435.
Another conventional decorative grille assembly comprises a plurality of hollow metal extrusions of triangular cross-section which are welded together to form a grille-shaped unit. The free ends of the extrusions are partially cut away to form projecting legs. The thus-formed grille unit is laid upon a glazing panel which is carried by a peripheral frame. A portion of the frame comprises a rail that is laid upon the window in overlying relationship to outer ends of the projecting legs to hold the unit in place. The unit is resistant to high heat due to the extrusions being formed of metal. Such an arrangement is, however, expensive to manufacture because of the numerous steps involved in welding the extrusions together and cutting the ends of the extrusions to form the projecting legs.